


The Tide A Viking and A Girl.

by Rush2play



Category: Horse fiction
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rush2play/pseuds/Rush2play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra North is a teenage girl who rides her horse Tass along the shore. One day they run into a different kind of Viking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide A Viking and A Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough take on story I am writing full of salt water, blood, horses, a bit of romance and adventure. I hope you enjoy it.

The tide was coming in, Tass walked gently over the loose stones from the massive boulders bracing against the biting salty wind. His long thick mane blew in all directions as the wind bounced off the rocks. I looked out to the surf, the waves crashed slamming into the sandy shore violently the white foam hissed and bubbled as it dragged back into the water. Tass halted by a boulder that looked like it would be more at home at the bottom of the ocean then on the sandy shore. His body was unusually tense. Ears pricked he stood at attention gazing out to sea, I could feel some of his long wooly tail whisk at my backside, I leaned forward stroking his neck his nostrils flared, and he grinded his teeth. His mane licked my face I looked at the spot where he was so intent on. A large wave formed rising higher than some of the others, it was already frothing with white. I cocked my head squinting thinking my eyes where seeing things again. But when I could feel Tass’s heart quicken between my legs I believed. The first thing I saw was a pair of what looked like antlers coming out of the foam, Then ears and the pole of a head. Two trails of air sprouted like a wales blow hole a head rose, a thick neck arched as the wave curved down for the plunge. The wave came down and for a moment I lost sight of the creature, but as the water pulled back a body slowly moved toward the shore. It pushed through the water around its body and shoved its way to dry land.  
The closest breed I could relate it to would be a Gelderlander, the beast shook himself and sniffed the ground. He was roughly a 17.2 hand 1,260 pounds of raw musical, he was a dark close to black dappled grey, his strong limbs moved unsteady on the still ground. His crown of antlers was a pair the first portion coming out between his ears and curving around to below his eyes like a rams, then at the first curve on the top of the ram it forked off to the elk like antlers, ten points. The neck curved down to his withers like a wave his dirty white mane faded into black at the tips, his strong flat back was a lot like a Gelder’s his rear muscular croop pointing at the top then once more as it traced down fading into his powerful hind legs. His feet were white I could see just a little of them above the sand and below his feathers, so he must have some socks under all that tangled mess. He swung his head letting me see his brow, his forelock flew back and a thin sharp cross like stripe ran down his face to his nostrils thin and symmetrical. His eyes where a startling bright blue, unnatural.  
We were still downwind from him but it was only a matter of time before the sea beast saw us. Tass was frozen in place, the little bay couldn’t look away from him. I closed my legs slowly and lightly wiggled the bit, an ear flicked back and he backed up slowly. We just had to get fully behind the boulder and- shit. Those unearthly eyes were fixed on the movement we made and with one move he setback on his hind legs turning towards us and launched, I only had a few seconds. In four massive leaps his was on us. I kicked Tass hard and he leaped forward kicking out a leg at the horse, just as two split hoofs crashed where we were moments ago he miss the beasts had as it flew up his antlers just missing my head. I felt teeth scrape across my back and I heard skin snap. Tass was at a dead run, I could hear the horse behind us, and there wasn’t a chance to survive if we kept on the strait uneven sand. Even though the horse was clearly new to footing that didn’t have a current we were out gunned in strength and speed the sand was far too deep to out run him. I pressed Tass’s side with my left leg and he darted right strait at the boulders without question jumping over one, we began climbing the cliff. I squeezed my legs pulsating them with his stride trying to help him up the cliff, his shoes scrapped and clattered over rock as he tried to gain traction pushing of, his front legs digging into sandy earth heaving us up. Debris flew out behind us sailing down to the other horse it was slowing him down if only a little, we were half way to the top.  
“Good Boy!” I tried encouraging Tass, the little horse with all his might pushed. I chanced a look back sinking down to look under my arm. He was close behind us enough I could see his eyes flaming fixed on me. We were so close to the top. I didn’t really know what I was going to do once we got there, it’s not as if there was some magical thing to make him stop chasing us. Something whizzed passed me as I heard a shot brake above us the horse stopped as two more shots cried out Tass half reared but I kicked him and he leaped forward. The sand sprouted in front of the horse behind us spraying him. Tass reached the top bucking twice I turned him around and pulled him up. He pranced under me not convinced we had escaped, I looked over at the ledge we had just come. Rochelle stood there with a sod off shotgun slung over her shoulder. I slid off of Tass patting him lightly walking over to her, Tass following reluctantly behind me, I peered over. He was standing where Rochelle had shot his massive head raised glaring at us, he waited for a moment more, then descended down to the shoreline.  
“Thanks.” I said still looking at the horse disappearing below us.  
“The fuck was that?!” she yelled.  
“I don’t know.” The wind blew from the ocean hitting the cliff wall and soaring up into our faces. I gestured toward the sawed-off, Rochelle shrugged.  
“It’s only rock salt in the shells.” She put her free hand on her hip leaning over the edge.  
“Motherfucker almost killed you.” She said spitting over the side, then she straitened “Skinned you alive though.” She pointed to my side. My breaches were wet and covered in blood as it ran down my right leg, my back burned. I looked back at Tass, there was blood down his flank, but after examining for a minute I settled on that it was only my own blood, other than that he looked alright on the surface. I looked back at Rochelle. She was five and a half feet of whisky in a teacup. Her bright red hair was a warning to innocent bystanders, it was as curly as a hobbits and she had a pair of clover eyes to match. She was a stocky fit build and new how to handle herself, she was a good rider and wasn’t harsh on a horse even though she was on the shorter side.  
“Rochelle, what are you doing with that?” she rolled an eye to me. “I always carry it. People can be such dick heads sometimes, and I like it better than a Taser.” She gave me a crooked smile  
“Of course you do.” I said. She turned walking back to the road, I walked gingerly next to her with a hand on Tass’s neck, he was starting to settle down and catch his breath.  
“What are you doing out here anyway?” I asked.  
“Was on my way to see you, wanted to go out tonight. Heard some commotion and came over.” She said swinging the gun around her wrist walking alongside me and Tass, it was only about a half a mile from the barn but the sun was already setting. 

“You ran a half mile?” I asked disbelieving.  
“You don’t see how out of breath I am? I’m fit for riding not running. I’m surprised I didn’t blow my lungs out at the speed I was going.” She said clutching her chest dramatically. “We should get that looked at.” She pointed at my side. I raised my arm to look at it but my whole sweater was covered in blood there was a flabby part of fabric that I was hoping was all it was.  
“Yeah, hurts like hell.”  
“What where you doing by the water?”  
“Getting a tan.” She rolled her eyes “took Tass for a trot, I was just cooling him off. I wasn’t expecting to run into a fucking Kelpie.” She nodded again.  
“Hey.”  
“Yeah?” she asked. I paused for a moment looking out at the sea.  
“Don’t tell anyone about what just happened. I want to find out a little more before I start making assumptions.” She glanced back at the ledge.  
“Not a problem. No one would believe me anyway.” 

The front porch light was on along with the barns. We walked past the small house quietly Rochelle left the gun near her truck and slid the big barn door open wider for us to pass through. I untacked Tass and brushed him down. His sweat had already dried so there was no point in getting him wet again so close to night. I curried him until the hair gave and laid nicely against his skin shining, Rochelle was two steps ahead of me and had poultice waiting for me in Tass’s stall. He ate his warm beetpulp and grain eagerly keeping still while I painted and wrapped his legs. Rochelle handed me the wraps silently, the other horses were quietly eating their hay in the other stalls. I groaned as I moved from leg to leg, by back really hurt, but I wasn’t particularly eager to see the wound. I put Tass’s rug on. I fastened the leather strap in the front. He had settled from this evening’s entertainment better than I would have thought. He rubbed his head on my hand and I kissed him, he looked at me for a moment his deep woodland brown eyes focusing on mine, they wear to full of love and understanding the glowing warmth of the essence of a very deep bond that has never wavered.  
Rochelle tapped her foot  
“Do you and Romeo need a moment?” I gave her a look and patted Tass, turning to limp out of his stall.  
“Just put the shit over there, we can get it in the morning.” She pointed to the front of his stall I moved the bucket of poultice over to the side and gingerly made my way back outside to the car. Rochelle flicked off the lights and slipped into the little yellow 318i. BMW convertible it was a bit to small for me and I had to take a little while to configure all of my long limbs to fit in somewhat properly. When I had settled in the seat she asked.  
“So to the hospital?” gripped the steering wheel like it was going to run away I waited for the heat to come on, I was careful to keep my wait off of my right side.  
“No not the hospital.” She sighed, I could see her breathe even in the dim light of the car.  
“Where then? Errol’s?” I nodded.  
“Yeah he will be better for it.” She shifted gears pressed the gas.  
Dr. Tomas Errol was the town doctor, but after they had built a new hospital in the neighboring town which was only about an hour away by car. He was more of a private doctor now for the richer families who didn’t want to go to a hospital for the minor things. His practice was still open for emergencies It took about fifteen minutes for us to get to town and another five to get to the middle of it. It was a Friday night and it was lively, Rochelle pulled up behind the small building. I slowly got out of the car and straitened. I could hear music over the wind, the town’s streets glittered with excitement. I smiled at the night life and walked up to the front door. Rochelle rang the doorbell, the porch light was on so I hoped we hadn’t disturbed. The hall light flicked on and the door opened. A man around my height middle aged of a slim build with broad shoulders opened the door  
“Hi Tomas, can we come in? We had a bit of an accident.” I smiled at the doctor.  
“Lyra? W-what happened?” He looked at me, my side, and to Rochelle who flashed him a gang sign. He looked surprised and a bit worried looking at me for an explanation.  
“Can we come in first?” She asked. He glanced back at Rochelle  
“Yes, please come in.” he opened the door wide and we shuffled in. He closed the door behind us and led us into a room with an examining chair in the middle of it there was a small fire place burning in the corner. I looked around the room it was a clean room with only necessities of medical tools filling the room paintings of the island hung on the walls. I looked back at the doctor, he was a handsome man he had short brown hair he had brushed back that made him look like he should be in a 1920’s staged film.  
“Sorry to trouble you at this hour, I’m making you miss your dinner.”  
“It’s no trouble at all.” I had always loved to listen to him talk because of his Dutch ascent and his certain properness. He gave me a kind look then gestured for me to have a seat on the small steel table. I sat down grateful I didn’t have to sit in the chair. The shiny surface was cold on my legs, Tomas rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands and forearms.  
“Miss Rochelle would you be so kind as to close those?” she walked over and pulled the curtains over the window and came to stand next to me keeping a watchful gaze on Tomas. He laid some poking and prodding instruments on a clean white cloth beside me, along with thread, needle and alcohol. He pause to lift my shirt and sweater tilting his head to get a better look he frowned his experienced calm hazel eyes glanced sideways at mine. He said gently sighing.  
“The wound goes to far up, I’m going to have to take it off.” I nodded, Rochelle helped him take off my tattered sweater and shirt. She dropped them in the sink, I rested my palms on the table putting weight onto my shoulders and arms. I felt the gash stretch along my back, it felt something like a scab breaking just about three times worse. I felt my face twist from the pain and I dropped my gaze to my knees, feeling a little dizzy. Tomas walked around the small table to examine my back, Rochelle’s exhale was a little shaky. Tomas’s hands were cold on my skin, he lifted my sports bra up a little from my back.  
“Hold this up please, I need to clean it.”  
He grabbed tongs and a small container of alcohol soaked gauze. He put a hand on my shoulder.  
“This will hurt, I’ll go as quickly as I can.” He said somewhere behind me. I nodded  
“It’s alright.” I felt him smile, then he let go of my shoulder.  
The pain was a bit more intense than I had previously imagined. The alcohol was hot and burned everything it touched. It was strange to feel a liquid touch my skin and not be in some sorts refreshing. I was silent trying to concentrate on something other than the branding. Rochelle made a noise of disgust as she held the container for him. I could feel it sink into the wound but also run down my back. I wished I would pay so much attention.  
It took him some time to thoroughly clean it. I had some idea of how long the wound was from the range of burning, and if I was right. It was big enough to get in the way of my daily work. I tapped my fingers feeling frustrated of my soon to be ineptness.  
“How bad is it?” I asked finally. I felt a cold finger under my sports bra it was a relief after so long of siring. He breathed out as he answered.  
“The top is here.” He traced his finger along my torn flesh from under my shoulder blade down over four ribs outlining it. “To here. You’re lucky you didn’t break any of them. It looks like something with a hook caught you, or a jagged piece of rock. I would say it would be a nasty horse bite with the way you are always around them but the teeth marks are not right unless you have come a crossed a horse with extremely long canines.” Rochelle took a picture on her phone and walked around to show me while Tomas started to thread a needle. I grimaced at the thread between his fingers, I took the phone from her to see. It was about what I had thought and what he had explained, it looked like I had been in a dogfight. It was going to be a while before I could properly move again. Rochelle was worried, I gave her a small smile saying.  
“Well, it’s going to be a really cool scare. How deep is it?”  
“Enough to have to have stitches.”  
“Do you have to sew all of it?” He nodded  
“If this gets infected you will be in real trouble.”  
“Alright.” Tomas had given me a shot of Lidocaine, I breathed the heat of the fire from the corner mixing with the drugs was beginning to take its toll, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I could still feel a small level of pain when he threaded it threw my skin.  
“How did you get this? You never gave me an answer.” I looked at Rochelle over my shoulder.  
“Uh, well.” Rochelle began looking at me.  
“I got caught in the surf.” I said “took a tumble in the waves I think I hit one of the rocks when I was rolling around. The tide doesn’t make them as smooth as people think.”  
Tomas made a face.  
“You’re lucky you didn’t break your neck you wild girl.”  
“Not one of my finest moments I admit. ” I said thinking about what had really happened that evening. Rochelle laughed a little.  
“No shit.”  
“Lyra, this is serious, you could have been killed.” He stepped around the edge of the table to look at me in the eyes, still holding the needle and thread keeping my body together. I gave him a look and shrugged.  
“I’m not joking Lyra.” My smile faded.  
“Some of the best things to happen in life have the most risks.” He looked at me a moment more not entirely satisfied with my response.  
“Besides, who better to patch me up when I do stumble?” He snorted and shook his head.  
“You are too reckless child.” He said returning to his work.  
When he had finished he gently began bandaging, tapping over the stitches with gauze then wrapping over them. Rochelle helped pass the roll around the front of my body and back to Tomas again.  
“That should do it.” He said securing the end of the wrap.  
“Wait here a moment, you can pull that down gently Rochelle.” She unfolded the edge of my sports bra down over the bandage on my back.  
“Thanks.” I said quietly  
“That was gruesome. But your welcome.” She smiled at me. Tomas returned with a loose button down.  
“Can’t let you go out there half naked. It’s freezing.” I smiled gratefully as he draped the shirt around my shoulders helping me into it slipping the bloody jacket over top. He walked us out to the car, I refolded myself sliding in as gently as I could manage my knees coming up to nearly the dash. Rochelle slipped in the car without difficulty tossing the bag with my bloody sweater into the back seat. At least one of us could travel without complaint. Tomas put my seatbelt on.  
“Tomas.” I said grabbing his sleeve before he could turn away.  
“Thank you for your help.” He smiled warmly in the yellow light of the street lamp.  
“I’m glad I could be of service. But, please try to be more careful, I would rather our visits not require my services.” I smiled back at him and released his sleeve.  
“I will try.” He closed the car door and watched us drive out of the ally.  
Rochelle took a left off of main and pulled into a small parking lot. There was a thrum of base coming from the establishment in front of us. Kotch’s Pub it read on the old fashioned wooden sign over the red doors its letters white against green.  
“I think you owe me dinner of this whole ordeal.” She said getting out of the car, I smiled at her  
“Do I now?” her long crimson curly hair glowing in the mist and light from the pub like a bloody halo. I unfolded myself slowly Rochelle helping me out of the car. There was a good sound of lively Irish music coming from the open doors. I limped to the pub trying not to look like I was short striding. Along the side of the building the light from inside shown out of the windows, onto which among other cars rested a motorcycle, it was not a normal one you would see the small blue and white circler brand was obvious but it looked like a costume bike that BMW had made or perhaps it was just an older model. It had servile nap sack bags slung over it, two on the back and one on the front wrapped around the head light it looked a little something like what Liseth Salander would drive from The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo, it had a hard life judging from its appearance. I breathed in and straightened and walked forward into Kotch’s. It was crowded people laughing and talking loudly over the music.  
“Where do you want to sit?” Rochelle leaning close to my ear so I could hear over the fiddle. I looked around the decent sized room. It had booths lining the three walls and tables were scattered around the middle leaving the bar for the last brick wall on the right, in front of us at the door a big fire pace sat its mantle decorated in old photographs, the door to the kitchen was on the other side hidden in the corner the last space next to the entrance led to a room with a smaller bar and a few tables for the smoking parties. Smoke drifted out of the open door, near the bar to the right of us was a small corner booth, I pointed.  
“Over there.” I led the way weaving through the people and tables, I was still pretty nimble for being lame but it helped that the drugs were kicking in. Rochelle waved to the bar tender, he smiled as he readied a glass for a customer she held up to fingers and he nodded. I sat down sliding over until I had a good view of the whole room. I slumped off my blood stained coat letting it collapse around me covering my cold legs resituating the shirt Tomas gave me. Rochelle scooted in behind me tugging off her coat and scarf and picked up a menu.  
“Guinness on tap.” She said skimming over it, alcoholic beverages first. I didn’t really feel like I could stomach anything. But I knew Rochelle wouldn’t let me skip the meal, so I asked  
“What are you getting? Just beer?” just then the bar tender came over with to steaming mugs.  
“Here you are, ladies, how about some food to go with that?” he was wearing a dark button down short with the sleeves rolled up to show his well-muscled forearms Colin Rochelle’s brother was a flanker on the Rugby team and was a very good player. Like his sister his hair was bright red that he wore it short and tasteful. He had a pair of green eyes also like his sister but they were much deeper then hers he had a kind face round and freckled. I smiled at him  
“Evening, Colin you read my mind.” I cupped the mug letting the heat penetrate my cold hands. I couldn’t tell if they were quivering form the cold or the loss of so much blood or the lack of support of the depleted adrenaline. He looked up from his note pad.  
““Hey Lyra, rough day? You look a little worse for wear.” I nodded  
“I had a little run-in with a few boulders.”  
“How did you not see a nonmoving abject?” He grinned at me warmly. I dipped my figures into the hot liquid and flicked them at him grinning back.  
“There devilish things.” I said still grinning, he stepped closer to his sister laughing.  
“She’s deadly. Even in her state.” Rochelle hummed in agreement  
“You have no idea.” She tugged his half apron “Now, brother of mine. We are very hungry and have half a mind to eat you if you don’t bring us some food.”  
“How can I when you can’t give me something to take to the kitchen?”  
“The Dip please, they make it so much better than I do.” He glanced at his little sister scribbling down on his pad nodding. He looked back at me.  
“A bowl of your special please.” I smiled back handing him the menus.  
“It’ll be out shortly.” He put some pieta bread out on the table with spinach dip and walked way. Rochelle attacked it, I took a piece of the bread dipping it and munched on it as I took a look around. There where parties from two to eight scattered around the room enjoying their drinking talking laughing over their supper. Some loud others talking so only their partners could hear. Over by the smoking bar was a pool table I could hear the colored balls nocking into each other. There were some faces I had seen before but some not I looked around observing the general liveliness of the evening. Above the bar played the band it made it easier for the music to be heard and they had enough room for their instruments and were out of the way. There were a few people sitting at the bar one man closest to us was carless and spilt some of his drink on the wood bar, his friend clinked glasses with him making some more spill around them. Colin poured a beer for a man down at the end closest to the fire and called out.  
“Oy there she goes!” pushing the beer down the bar, it skated strait down some of its liquid leaving a trail behind it peoples arms and drinks moved out of the way of the tall glass, the man at the receiving end opened a hand and caught it. He raised it after taking a sip in thanks. I took a small sip of my own drink, it was Kotch’s own recipe of something like Glavine hot with spice but with an Irish twist. I coughed a little as the burn of the molten wine went down my throat, and my back burned. I hoped the drink didn’t come out of the gash. I skimmed over the crowd observing it keeping myself entertained. There was a man and an elderly woman eating quietly together most likely she was his mother. His portion was smaller than hers he was probably trying to empress her and compensating for the bill at the end of the meal Kotch’s wasn’t particularly expensive as good food goes though. I looked closer, his hands were rough, callused he was either in lumber or a fisherman judging by his clothes most likely a fisherman. I spied two men sitting in a booth the first one that was easy to see had a beer and a bowl of stew. He looked rugged and weary, he matched the completion of the bike outside. The light shown down on him casting shadows on his face, his companion was doing most of the talking as he spooned the stew into his mouth. The other man talked a lot with his hands moving them on the table the man with the stew seemed to be only half listening. The talkative one was better dressed then his partner his coat was hanging up behind him shielding his face from me which annoyed me probably more than it should have. The other man was talking now and the conversation seemed to be heating up. He had tired hands a week old beard and a poorly repaired ear. There wasn’t much I could tell about the other one just that he seemed of a finer companion his fingers long and agile he worked with them but not harshly, his arms were longer and I could just see the tip of his nose. He had long legs his knees pointed covered in black under the table. Rochelle was talking about a new horse that came in the barn this morning and how they wanted her the ride it tomorrow. A group of young people came in laughing and rubbing their arms from the cold shutting the door behind them, a slim waitress with a black long braid lead them to a table they bounced and hopped around trying to get warm but were much to hipper for indoors for my taste. I looked back at the two men sitting at the booth the one who was eating the stew jerked his head away from something the other had said he glanced at me, his jaw was clenched visible enough from his posture. He looked frustrated and surprised, something the other man had said had caught him off guard. He stared at me, feeling suddenly in the wrong for trying to dissect him I looked away.  
“Are you listening?” Rochelle said tapping my hand with a piece of pieta. I looked back at her apologetically.  
“Sorry, lanky dark bay think might make a good hunter but has the scope for jumpers. You like his build but you aren’t sold on his brain yet?” I said looking down at the napkin I was playing with. She sighed.  
“Yeah that’s only half of what I said, he’s nice but he’s had a lot of shit done to him. They pushed him to early and he got scared and had a pretty serious crash or somethin’.” I nodded  
“Who better to ride him then?” I looked back at her. She smiled chewing on the bread  
“Your sister for one. She has a way with the cracked ones. Do you think you can come out tomorrow? If you’re up to it, I would like you on the ground.”  
“Sure, I might just be moving slow.”  
“That’s fine you just have to stand there. I don’t trust the lady there and Sue is busy going to your sister’s barn tomorrow.” I nodded.  
“Chemicals go a long way when you’re lame.” She said and smiled taking another sip of her drink and choked as she looked around, she put it down wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.  
“Shit!” she coughed into it.  
“What?” I asked handing her my mutilated napkin. She took it and wiped her mouth more efficiently. She looked over at the loud party from before that had just been seated, she sighed and leaned back against the back of the booth its dark wood making her bright red hair pop like a firework.  
“It’s Jerry, the bastard.” I blinked for a moment trying to remember who Jerry was, she rolled her eyes sighing. I looked back over to the party settling on one I thought she could go for.  
“Black hair that he probably spent enough time one to rival most girls?” she nodded he was striking alright but in a way that pissed me off. He was sitting in between two girls a few of his friends surrounding him.  
“Ok what about him?” but Colin came out with our food before she could answer, I dropped my gaze to the steaming bowl he was setting in front of me.  
“Here you go, something to warm you up.” He said giving me a spoon.  
“Thank you.” I said gratefully  
“Thanks man.” Rochelle said adjusting herself in her seat as he set her Irish dip in front of her. She licked her lips.  
“Sure thing.” He said then went to his post behind the bar. I dipped the spoon in the broth and began eating I munched on bits of shredded beef and sausage, herbs and veggies mixed in the soup. The warm liquid didn’t sing like the drink but gently streamed down my insides warming my body as it went. Rochelle squirted ketchup on the side of the plate for her fires and bit into her sandwich. The soup was starting to relax my tense and tired body, I felt my muscles loosen that I hadn’t realized were tight.  
“This was a good idea.” I said looking at her, she smiled with a mouth full of her sandwich and continued eating, I looked over at where the group where Jerry was. They were staring at us eat. I’m officially weirded out. Rochelle turned swallowing frowning at him she stuck her tongue out, a woman saw her and made a sound that mothers make when their children misbehave.  
“Stick your tongue back in dear.” She said. Rochelle noticing her slipped it back in. Looking at me she said.  
“Don’t grace him with those eyes of yours.” She took another bite. I saw a smirk cross his face and I narrowed my eyes at him unamused. He looked away to say something to one of the other guys, they laughed, I snorted scooping some more soup up.  
“You want to tell me why he’s doing the creeper?” she swallowed dabbing her mouth with a new napkin.  
“He’s been trying to get my number, he’s a real jerk about it too always trying to get in my pants.”  
“Classy.” I said sipping some of my drink. “Why don’t you just shoot him full of rock salt? You like to do that.” She laughed. We went on with our meal and talked about other horses neither one of us mentioning the one we had seen earlier. After a while when she had finished she got up to use the bathroom, I watched her carefully as she passed the trouble makers, Jerry watched her pass as well but made no move. I slipped my jacket on and stood up stiffly walking over to the bar. The two men were beginning to leave as well. I flagged Colin down he walked over whipping his hands on a towel leaning down on the bar to talk to me. He came very close to my face but I didn’t move away. I took a twenty out of my wallet and handed it to him. He smiled sheepishly not looking away.  
“Is this enough?” I asked  
“You sure you’re alright?” He said I nodded and rolled the twenty up sticking it behind his ear.  
“I’ll be lame for a few days but I’ll be alright. And just a heads up I don’t think they are headed in the right direction tonight.” I gestured over to the group. He glanced over at them and frowned.  
“No kidding.” We watched Rochelle walk out from the hall ignoring the party to her right and walked over to us, I handed her jacket over as she slipped it on.  
“You going to be late tonight?” she asked him, he shrugged.  
“Probably.”  
“Alright I’ll see you then. You ready?” she asked fixing her collar. I nodded  
“Bye.” I waved  
“Night.” We walked out to the parking lot I glanced over at the bike, the man was putting his gloves on his back turned towards us but it was the man who had the stew, not the nicer dressed man. I was pondering this when someone called from behind us.  
“Hey!” we turned back toward the pub and standing on the stairs was Jerry, a few of his friends behind him. Rochelle sighed heavily looking tired she stood firmly cocking her hip she was in full bitch mode. He walked over I straitened there was a possibility this wasn’t going to end well.  
“What do you want?” Rochelle said flatly he jerked back pressing his hand to his shoulder like he had been shot.  
“Oh babe don’t say it like that.” I took a step forward.  
“Go back inside, it’s cold out here.” I said he glanced over at me as I tried closing the space between me and Rochelle, I didn’t back down from his stare I was hoping my eyes reflected the intimidating coldness my body felt, I tried not to shiver, I was prepared to kick his ass if need be. One of his buddies was still a silhouette holding back and sitting down on the step to the pub, his friends paid him no mind as they got closer to our party, I closed the space and stepped a little in front of Rochelle Jerry spoke again turning my attention back to him.  
“You trying the other team? That’s hot.” He said to her not looking away from me.  
“That’s none of your business now get the hell away from us I told you I am not interested.” She growled. He was looking me up and down like a piece of meat, I was taller than him and I that gave me an advantage even though I felt a little exposed, I looked down at him hoping I looked stronger then I felt. It was all about the bluff.  
“Go back inside.” I said again calmly staring down at him.  
“Make me.” He said leaning in close, I crinkled my nose, he stunk of alcohol and something sweet.  
“I like your shoes.” I said plainly glancing down at them and back up. This made his smirk twist in confusion.  
“What?” he said having to double take, I smiled pointing down at his boots.  
“I said I like your shoes, but, at this moment, I really wouldn’t want to be in them.” He looked back at his friends and then back at me laughing a little.  
“What the hell are you saying bitch? You’re a crazy ass cunt but I bet your wild under there.” Rochelle turned sharply  
“HEY, watch your mouth you mauling worm.” He turned to her.  
“What did you say to me?”  
“Don’t you ever talk to her like that!” I opened my mouth so speak when she passed me and came very close to him coming between us pushing me back behind her. She raised a finger pointing at him.  
“If you ever utter something like that about her again I will chop up your sorry excuse for a being and feed your severed limbs to the pigs, do you understand me?” He smiled at her.  
“Go for it.” He grinned reaching for her body and I grabbed her jacket and jerked her backward switching positions with her I shoved him back hard.  
“Don’t even think about touching her you little shit.” I felt a threatening pull from my back, Jerry’s face was changing I stood fast thinking this through I was much weaker then I could get away with. He was slim like me and smaller but he was still a man and I was injured. I would not be able to use the full force of my body on him so I was going to have to outsmart him, he walked back to me getting to close I didn’t backup.  
“How’s this gonna go?” he said smoothly as he fixed his hair back.  
“You turning around and going back inside. Or I’m going to have to kick your ass and I’ve got just the boots to do it.” He leaned in  
“I’d love to see that. Why don’t you your girlfriend and I get out of here? I’d love to show you how it’s done.”  
“Like I said, I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes right this moment.” I jabbed my fingers into his eyeballs, he reared backward throwing his head back screaming I kicked him in the balls, and as he fell forward I caught him in the jaw. He fell on his ass wreathing on the ground. I looked up at the rest of the group.  
“Anyone else?” they looked at each other deciding, Rochelle stood next to me dropping her purse.  
“You little bitch!” one yelled, damn. So much for cutting the head off of the snake.  
“I don’t think they are going to leave it Lyra.” I stood still readying myself they ran forward at us, I groaned quietly at what I got myself into. One took a swing at me I ducked punching into his torso I felt a pain in my side. I heard the clap of a cap hitting the pavement and then the sound of a spray can, someone screamed, I kept my eyes closed and away from Rochelle and her mace. The one I had punched threw me to the ground I fell on my good side and I kicked him away and rolled myself up again grabbing a hold of his arm turning behind him I slammed down on his knee joint with my foot and I drove him to the ground I put my foot on his shoulder socket and pushed down twisting the arm until I hear a pop of his shoulder, he cried out. The cry was painful enough to get the attention of the others, they watched me cautiously. I let him go limp and stood to back Rochelle I tapped her shoulder signaling I was there she threw a fist at a man hitting high on his cheek he swung back with equal force and she was thrown to the ground I jumped in-between he swung missed and I grabbed the sides of his head driving my thumb into his eye I kneed him in the stomach. He took a swing at me and caught me in the hip I gasped as he grabbed me pulling my head back exposing my throat when a hand appeared on his shoulder, he turned and was greeted with a fist. His head flew back almost smacking into mine. I turned to watch a fist smashed into his cheek, then he fell. I got Rochelle to her feet holding her shoulders steady she smiled at me her nose now the color of her hair.  
“Lyra!” she yelled, someone grabbed me and jerked me back by my jacket, I whipped around with my elbow raised striking him as I twisted my leg around his tripping him. He rolled away getting up as another ran at me I held my ground, but, Someone stepped in front of me, taller blocking the light from the pub letting it shine around him. He threw something at one making him stop to cover his face he then jumped at the other that had just gotten up they fought striking at each other. I stood watching, they had switchblades drawn the bright metal flashing as they jabbed at one another, it was a bold move taking on two with knives. Colin leaped in front of me ramming into a man who had been coming at me and fell into a heap of bodies it had gotten bigger and turned into a brawl.  
“Colin?”  
“Hey!” he yelled smiling and he bounced around, when I looked back at the taller man the two he had been fighting slid to the ground but were moving he picked up the knives and threw them away. He stood up and turned around to look at me he was breathing a little heavy and he shook his hand from the punches that brought the two others down.  
“Colin! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass out of there now!” Rochelle yelled, his redhead popped up in the mass and he punched his way out. He had a bloody nose to match his sisters split lip and scrapped knuckles.  
“You guys alright?” he asked touching her cheek. She nodded.  
“Thank you.” I said to the man I still couldn’t really see his face but I could see him nod.  
“You’re welcome.” He replied quietly. Before I had time to release my knees buckled and I crumpled. He lunged forward to catch me, I was really dizzy and embarrassed I was so weak. He knelt down holding me.  
“Lyra!” Rochelle bolted to us Colin coming to the other side. She felt my forehead.  
“You’re on fire. You idiot, you probably reopened that.” She said worried  
“Come inside hey you can you take her?” the man nodded, scooping me up as the police were starting to pull in. “Wait no I can walk.”  
“Like hell you can Lyra. Don’t let her bully you Mr.” She said to him.  
“Put your arm around my neck.” He said I did as he said feeling very awkward. Colin guided us shoving away bodies to the back door of the pup. The adrenalin and the shot Tomas had given me was starting to wear off and I was in quite a lot of pain I leaned against his body too tired to worry.  
“Sorry. I’m heavy.” I said sighing  
“It’s alright.” he said slipping into the open door way. Colin brought a chair over in the back room for the staff. The man sat me on it, he held my shoulders keeping me from falling over. How could I have been so carless? I coughed up blood, he pulled a cloth from his pocket letting me cough the blood into it. He smelt like cigarettes, cologne the bay, and like he had been on the road for a while but in good company. He had an expensive looing pea coat with a high collar that was a charcoal color he had taken off and set on the back of a chair, He had a slim athletic build the sweatshirt he was wearing was light grey button mock neck sweater of good quality it was old but still held up well. He wore well fitted paints but not business suit type with a sort of Wingtip shoes He had a brown shaded flat cap that seemed sentimental seeing how it didn’t quite go with the rest of his cloths, it was well worn while the other articles were not other than his sweater, and it did not quite fit his head as well as it should have though he could make it look quite good on his head. He took it off and stuffed into his back pocket, he had a sharp angular face, defined fetchers strong cheek bone structure and a refined jaw line. His hair was on the longer side of short, messy and unkempt, it was black slightly curly covering his brow. His eyes were the color of galaxy mixes of blues and yellows with some small bits of green they were dark blue on the outer circle some of the navy blue shot streaks to his pupils like lightning breaking up the lighter blues, yellow and greens. His long fingers lifted my own lengthy ones some of his had been broken in the past but had healed well, they were gentle as they touched mine. His figures were cold. The sleeves of his sweater pushed up a third of his arms they were well muscled like the rest of his body of what I could see, like his face his arms were tanned from work out in the sun, he was a very handsome, His sweater had small bloody holes on it around his stomach that he seemed to be ignoring well. I looked up at him as he removed his cloth from my lips I took a deep breath in from my nostrils concentrating on steadying my breaths and not choking. He had been watching me as I observed him I straitened feeling like I exposed him somehow. I cracked him an apologetic smile holding my fingers to my mouth feeling my throat itch from the blood coming up again. He smiled back tilting his head to look me in the eyes. He knew that I had just been trying to take what I had seen of him and attempting to make senesce of it. In some way filling in the blank spaces of him. He smiled.  
“Jesus, Lyra.” Rochelle bent down beside me and held a new napkin to my mouth. And the movement was gone. “Did you have to provoke them? There just a bunch of ass holes.” Her concerned and hyper voice shattered my thoughts wrenching me back sending my mind spinning. I focused on not choking on my own blood.  
“If I remember it was you who provoked him.” I said sounding like a chain smoker. Rochelle growled at me. She turned to look at him. Changing the subject.  
“Thank you so much for your help…This must be one of the strangest encounters you have had. Hey how are you can you carry my half dead friend inside for me?” she chuckled.  
“It’s alright, I’m glad I could be of help and it’s not the worst introduction I have experienced. I agree with you though. You shouldn’t have provoked them, you were outnumbered and already injured.”  
“I didn’t get your name?” Colin said coming in with some more clean napkins and some water.  
“Colville.”  
“Well nice to meet you Colville. I’m Colin, this is my sister Rochelle and this is Lyra. Gah! Rochelle ouch!”  
“Hi.” Rochelle said stuffing a napkin up Colin’s still bleeding nose.  
“Hi” I said not looking up  
“Do you make it a habit of fighting a group of people who outnumber you?” I felt his eyes still one me and I twisted from conflict of liking it and hating it.  
“Only on Mondays and Wednesdays.” I said  
“It’s Friday.” Colin said sounding stuffy from the napkins shoved up his nose.  
“Right well, I’ve been having a bad week.” Colville smiled at me as I looked up, Rochelle laughed a little. I coughed again splattering crimson on the white napkin.  
“We need to get you some help.” She said putting a hand on my back.  
“Rochelle? Lyra? Where are you two?” a voice strained threw the door to the main area of the restaurant.  
“Tomas?” Rochelle said puzzled “Were his ears burning?” she turned to me cracking a smile.  
“Colin go get him.” She said. He stood up from leaning on my chair walking over to the door opening it a crack he peered out.  
“Doc. Over here.” He said there was a muffling and then the sound of footsteps. Tomas took a step in and nodded to Colin.  
“Ah, thank you.” He said in his normal formal tone. “I heard the sirens and thought I could offer my assistance. There were two young gentlemen outside with stab wounds. Lyra, what has happened to you? I told you to rest not jump into another fight.” He paused a moment noticing Colville then looked at Rochelle and walked to my drooping body. He knelt in front of me and examined the blood soaked napkin in my hands he lifted my chin trying to look at me further. My cheek hurt as he touched it he stood and lifted the shirt he gave me, I could tell I had reopened it because when the air blew on my skin it was freezing where the blood was staining it. Colville took a few steps away from me and was leaning against a desk.  
“Sorry I stained your shirt.”  
“Colin. Go get my bag would you? It’s outside.” I heard the door squeak and a rush of freezing air hit my skin and made me shiver and tense.  
“You young sir, what is your name?” he asked turning so he could see Colville.  
“Colville.” He looked at him threw his brow. “Is she hurt bad?” Rochelle’s crimson wavy locks fell over my face as she leaned over me to see my back neither of them answered him.  
“Guys stop being so dramatic.” I said in a gravelly voice. I tired clearing my throat. Tomas knelt in front of me again.  
“What were you doing? Those two men I patched up are part of a dangerous group, you know that, why were you looking for a fight? You could have called for Tommy or Colin and they would have come out in force. Why did you think you could take them in your state? You are a very strong woman my dear, but even you have your limits.” I smiled at the worrisome doctor.  
“You call Rochelle on my own? And he helped a great deal as well.” I gestured to Colville I let him observe him for himself. Colin returned with Tomas’s bag and handed it to him. I felt a pinch and then the pain started to numb a little, I felt him pull at my skin.  
“Put pressure on that. Lyra, drink this.” He said to Rochelle and she took his place beside me as he moved to Colville.  
“Why don’t I take a look at those?” He said Colville hesitated  
“I’m fine, take care of her.”  
“She’s alright now I’ve done just about all I can do with her, now let me take care of you.” He lifted the side of his shirt up. Rochelle’s jaw dropped a little at his exposed torso.  
“You see what happens when you’re a damsel in distress?” she whispered in my ear.  
“Who the hell was in distress?” I said looking up at her. She smiled at me brushing some of my blood soaked bangs out of my face.  
“Your family is never going to let me take you anywhere after this.” She said trying to make it corporate.  
“It’s alright, they will not blame you for it.”  
“You’re lucky.” Tomas said throwing some dirty gauzes into the trash bin. “Missed all of the important areas and didn’t go to deep.” He pulled his sweater down over his now patched stomach. Tomas gathered his things.  
“Colville, you are new in town?” he asked taking the gauze off of my back and taping new on.  
“In a way. I’m visiting a friend here.”  
“So you have a place to stay the night?” he nodded  
“Very good, and you?” he inclined his head to me. “Can you make it home without shredding yourself further?” I nodded happy to be feeling numb again. Tomas patted my head softly and handed Rochelle two syringes.  
“Give one to her in the morning after she has eaten something and the other later in the day when needed. I’ll be by tomorrow to check on her.” Rochelle nodded and tucked them away into her jacket pocket.  
“Sure thing, I’ll be staying with her tonight.”  
“Do you want me to drive you home?” he asked his hand still resting on my head. I shook it “Alright then, ladies and gentlemen I bid you a good night.”  
“Thank you for your help Tomas.” I said quietly Rochelle thanked him and Colin opened the door as he left.  
“Ok I want to go to sleep so let’s go home.” She said standing “Thank you for your help earlier….um.. Colville, not sure we would have come out of that if it weren’t for you.” She smiled  
“I was glad I could intervene before it escalated into something worse.” Colville slipped his big beautiful coat on leaving the collar turned up and he buttoned it. I tried standing on my own, somewhat solidly.  
“No no, Lyra you’ll tip over.” Colin scooped me up quickly without effort, the motion made me dizzy.  
“Not so fast Collin, everything is spinning now.” His stocky fit build stable under me, I relaxed in his arms more than I was able to in Colville’s, I felt him walk passed me his hand resting on Colin’s shoulder has he leaned forward to get the door.  
“Thanks man.” Colin walked out into the cold night air I could hear the town’s clock chiming but I forgot to count. The flashing of the police cruisers made it hard to see, it was very loud as they questioned the brawlers, as some were still screaming and laughing. The commotion did however allow us to slip by without much effort. I spied Tomas kneeling down taping a man’s eyebrow. People pushed past us and the officers were much too busy. One did come up to us as Rochelle unlock her car.  
“Hey excuse me.” He said coming up to us. Colin stopped turning. Colville wasn’t around anymore I looked for him, he was standing by the corner of the restaurant watching.  
“Evenin’ she got a little battered in the fight trying to go home.” The officer looked at me. I must have really looked bad.  
“Is she alright? Do you need an ambulance?”  
“No Doc. Errol come by and patched her up.”  
“Well I’m going to need a statement of who attacked her and of course if she wants to press charges.” He said pulling out his pen and pad. Rochelle getting inpatient stepped in-between him and us.  
“Excuse me? Yeah hi.” She still had a bloody nose but it was dry now. He looked up noticing her and stuttered.  
“Y-yes miss?” she had him even with w bloody nose she had him.  
“Look she’s pretty tired and we really need to get her and ourselves home. It was those guys over there. Why don’t you go talk to them they are the ones who started the fight.” She said sharply leaving out her normal charm. I cleared my throat  
“Rochelle, he’s just trying to do his job, don’t get mad at him for it.” She didn’t look at me but Colin smiled  
“Sorry miss, if you could give me you and your friends name and numbers and come down to the station tomorrow, I could get it then.” She took the pad and pen from him and wrote them down.  
“You three drive safe.” He tipped his hat and spun on his heel clearing a row for us to leave. Colin turned back to the car and I waved at Colville as Colin eased me into the back seat of the little car, he waved back. I tried to scoot in I hit my head and cursed.  
“Do you want me to drive?” he asked Rochelle.  
“No way in hell you are getting behind the wheel of my car get in with her so she doesn’t get jostled.” He shrugged slipping in beside me having as difficult a time at getting into the back as I did. He put his arm around me letting lean on him, Rochelle backed the car up and drove us into the quiet dark.  
“He totally wanted your number for himself.” I said smiling at Rochelle, she looked at me threw the review mirror.  
“Every man what’s my number.” she joked twisting her hair around a finger as she rolled her eyes. I chuckled a little and soon regretted it.  
“Ow ow, don’t make me laugh.” I looked up to see out the window to find Colin staring down at me.  
“What?”  
“How did you get that Lyra?” I felt the soft vibration of his finger tap the gauze on my side. I sighed.  
“It’s a long story, but basically I was thrown at some rocks by the waves.” I looked down because my neck was staring to get tired and rested it on his shoulder. “And don’t poke it.” He removed his fingers from my side. “How are you guys? Are you two ok?” Rochelle reached back and patted my leg.  
“We’re Irish Lyra, this is like taking a vitamin.” She laughed a little and glanced away from the road to show me part of a smile.  
“And you?” I looked up at Colin again. “I would assume a Flanker on the rugby team would be accustom to sliced noses but you never know.” He smiled down at me gently touching his indeed sliced nose.  
“Did you see all of the people they were loadin’ in the ambulance?” he said trumpet I smiled at him, men though bloody always seemed to glow after a good fight.  
“Do you know that Colville guy?” I asked “Has he come in before?” Colin shook his head.  
“I can’t say I’ve seen him before, I only noticed him tonight.”  
“What about the other man he was talking with?” Rochelle cut in  
“That would be Adam Nightlinger’s son, Jamie.” I looked at the back of her head.  
“Nightlinger as in the people you ride for?”  
“Mhm, but I don’t think I have ever see Colville around since I’ve been working there.” We hit a pothole and a sharp pain shot through me like a knife. I made a small noise and Colin’s arms enclosed around me.  
“SSSHHHHit. Sorry girl.”  
“That’s ok.” I said breathing out.  
When my sister was twelve she broke her collar bone. I remember my mom had just left not to seconds before to get milk from the store she had a fit when she came back. Driving at night to the hospital Valerie crying saying she wanted a hover car. I just thought it was a cool idea back then, now I fully understood why it was such a necessity. Colin’s phone kept pinging with new messages. And my arm kept vibrating as it rested on top of his pocket.  
“Popular tonight.” I said after the latest ping, he shrugged waving it away. It was to dark to see anything outside of the car accept the occasional headlights pass by. The bright lights hurt my eyes so I stared at random things in the car listening to the tunes on Rochelle’s radio. We soon pulled into the driveway I looked over to the dash and could see a small light shining over it, the porch light was still on for us. Late at night coming home the driveway always sounded nice to me something you would hear just before you fell asleep it always seemed a lot quieter as the tires rolled over the ground below. The music shut off as the car light flicked on from the doors opening Rochelle got out and Colin inched out slowly. He turned back to me taking my arms and gently pulling them, I felt a little like a child to afraid to come out. I got out of the car without to much fuss and slowly un-crinkled myself straitening. I looked up at the farmhouse the pride of my father’s accomplishments the stoic house stood silent ever watchful as it guided us into its warm glow. The chimney in the living room was going and I could see a flickering light of the TV, Colin lifted me up into his arms once more and walked me up the stairs to the front door. Rochelle went first quietly opening the big wooden carved door, she poked her head in and then slowly entered keeping quiet as not to wake the dogs and then the hole house hold. She held the door for Colin and I and we walked down the short hall passed the office on the left and the dining room on the right to the open room of the living room and kitchen I rubbed my eyes adjusting to the light. Sitting on the couch watching formula 1 was my grandfather, Henry North, his white combed over hair still cut like a marine. His tired eyes watched the screen then at the sound of Rochelle entering made him turn his head. He looked at her with his seasoned blue eyes, they flickered to me in Colin’s arms. In one moment his old battered frame was standing at attention. The look of concern on his face made something twinge inside of me.  
“Hi Far Far I’m sorry we are so late.” I tried smiling at him Rochelle tried to speak.  
“Hey Mr. North-“  
“What happened?” my grandfather’s voice strong and concerned but even. He looked to Colin still holding me.  
“We got in a small fight earlier tonight at Kotch’s there were a group of guys that were being very rude to us and I had to teach them some manners.” He walked over to us as quickly as he could manage.  
“I was my fault sir.” Rochelle spoke up “Lyra was trying to protect me. And she got hurt earlier today before the fight and during it she reopened the stitches she had gotten.” This did not comfort him but for a brief moment his eyes softened.  
“What do you mean? You got hurt before the fight?” I nodded  
“I fell and was bashed against some rocks by the shore.” He put a hand on my head looking me in the eye.  
“Did they hurt you?” he asked touching a cut on my cheek with fingers that had once been calloused now softened and old.  
“They couldn’t break North bone.” I smiled when his eyes sparkled at me. “They were quiet the enforcements.” I gestured to Rochelle and Colin.  
“But I think the group learned their lesson there at the hospital right now.” Rochelle added. Henry stroked my hair away from my face leaning in like he had a big secret he had to share.  
“Darrrrlen’.” He said in his slow low tone of voice the way that men’s voices get when they age, his jersey ascent always hanging on the R of darlin’ “You can’t go getting hurt on rocks when you can beat up a group of boys.” I blew air out my nose smiling. He looked up at Colin awkwardly holding me.  
“Thank you for bringing her here.” Colin smiled and Irish smile and Far Far patted my cheek gently.  
“Is it alright if they stay the night here? It’s too late to drive back.” Henry nodded and raising an eyebrow pointing at Colin.  
“You. You stay, down, here.” He pointed down to the floor Colin straitened and nodded quickly whipping the smile off his face from Henry’s stern voice. He set me down on my own two feet and took two steps back from me. Henry looked up at me like a kid who had successfully taken cookies from the jar and was showing it off to the other children. He winked at me and smiled sheepishly, I kissed him on the cheek.  
“Goodnight Far Far, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Goodnight, Lyra.”  
“Thank you Colin. There are some sheets in the linin closet over there.”  
“Night.” He stood awkwardly with Far Far as Rochelle helped me up the stairs. I walked into my room to find that Angel was already passed out across the bed. She raised her head to see me the yellow fox like dog growled at Rochelle when she came in the room, I hushed her quickly and she fell silent.  
“She hates me.” Rochelle said sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed.  
“She’s afraid of you.” I said kicking off my shoes Angel moved away from her to the pillows sweeping her bushy tail around her curling up she sighed heavily. Hard life. I couldn’t hear much noise down stairs so I was just going to assume that Henry didn’t kill Colin. Rochelle undress and grabbed an oversized shirt that said ARMY on the front from a dour she didn’t bother with putting on pants and went into the bathroom to clean off any remaining blood on her face. It took me an irritatingly long time to back out of all my clothing unbuttoning a shirt and pants one handed was harder than one would think. Rochelle came out scratching her curls.  
“You aright?” I asked  
“Mhm” she replied. “You need some help?” she asked cocking her head to one side looking at my failing to undress properly.  
“Just tare them off would you?” I said sighing frustrated  
“Shouldn’t I buy you diner first?” she said walking over her bare feet padding the floor. She finished unbuttoning the shirt and helped me out of it, then helped me step out of my pants. She got another sleep shirt from the dour and slipped it over my head.  
“Good?”  
“Good.” I scooted into the bed and Angel came over sniffing me then over to my wound, she looked back at me and licked a small cut I had gotten on my cheek. I ruffled her fur feeling like I hadn’t seen her in ages  
“That’s enough.” I said quietly and I padded her scratching her shoulder she secede licking me and laid down next to me as Rochelle turned off the light and slipped into bed on the other side of Angel. I continued petting Angel as Rochelle got settled.  
“What a crazy day.” I said finally.  
“Yeah, no kidding. It’s never really boring with you Lyra.”  
“I’m only responsible for the first half of today. The rest was you’re doing.”  
“Uh huh, sure. Ok I take that but you did provoke them.”  
“They started it, I simply reacted, and I was not the one who decided to pull a freaking switchblade. Colville had that covered. And we got out of it alright, didn’t we?”  
“Yeah he did take care of that bit didn’t he? Smoking hawt too.”  
“I was kind of busy passing out.”  
“Yeah well it’s your fault for missing the only thing that made this whole evening worth wile.” She was of course referring to when he was almost shirtless.  
“Yeah, my loss.” I said burying my face in Angel’s scruff.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued….


End file.
